Lost Friendship
by MendedHeart
Summary: 16 years after moving away from each other two friends find them selves facing off in a developmental territory for the WWE. sorry about the summary but i hope you do like the story. chapter one is the back story of everything.
1. Chapter 1 Lost Friendship

In 1985 there were two boys. One was 8 and one was 5. They lived next to each other. They became the best of friends until one of them moved away. They didn't see each other after that. In 1985 John Cena lost his best friend and he was sad. Even though his friend was 3 years younger than himself he knew he would miss him. In 1985 John lived with his parents in Tennessee. That is where he met his best friend. His best friend had moved away. John thinks his best friend and his family had moved to Missouri. Shortly after his friend left his family also moved. They moved to a small town in Massachusetts called West Newbury. He lived there until he left for college in Springfield Massachusetts. He graduated from college and wanted to pursue his dream of one day becoming a professional wrestler. To make ends meet when he was going after his dream he became a chauffer. He never forgot about that boy he knew many years ago. And that friendship is what he wished he still had. He tried to find his friend when he became old enough but with no luck. He just didn't know how to go about it. In 2000 John was in a California based wrestling "university" and was not wrestling under his name. In 2001 he signed a deal with World Wrestling Federation (now WWE) in its developmental territory, Ohio Valley Wrestling.

In 1985 he was only 5 but he remembered his best friend very vividly. When he moved from his best friend his heart hurt. He didn't understand why his parents had to move so far away from his best friend. And why did they have to go to Saint Charles Missouri. He missed his best friend and never forgot him. He grew up in the professional wrestling business. His father and grandfather both were professional wrestlers. But as much as they tried to talk him out of it they couldn't it was inevitable. Even though he wanted to wrestle he thought of other things to do. So after he graduated from high school he enlisted into the United States Marine Corps. But that lasted only a year. He went AWOL twice and was dishonorably discharged. And was sentenced to 38 days in a military prison. In 2000 Randy was following his dream of becoming a professional wrestler. He was in the Mid-Missouri Wrestling Association-Southern Illinois Conference Wrestling. And in 2001 Randy signed a deal with World Wrestling Federation (now WWE). In its developmental territory, Ohio Valley Wrestling.


	2. Chapter 2 Reconnection

Randy was in the ring waiting for his opponent. He had only been here a short while and thought he knew all the wrestlers. But he had no idea who this "the prototype" was. As he looked at the picture in his hand the other wrestler made his way to the ring. He looked up to see a muscular figure walking towards him. The other wrestler didn't know who he was facing today. He just got to where they were and was told. As Randy looked at the other wrestler he felt a strange feeling coming up in his gut. Like something was familiar about his opponent. As the other wrestler got to the ring the ref told them both the rules and then started the match. The wrestling was pretty much even. The prototype was very strong but so was Randy. He still couldn't help thinking that there was something about this guy he is wrestling. Soon Randy got a glimpse of the other wrestler's bright blue eyes. He knew those eyes. He remembered those eyes. He got distracted enough that he got pinned. After the match Randy went back to the locker room area. He sat on a bench and thought about those eyes. Could it really be him? Could it really be the friend he lost long ago? He got excited at the thought that he found his long lost best friend.

As John went towards the ring he looked at the man in the middle of it. Oh he doesn't look so tough. He thought to himself. He got in the ring and a sensation came over him. He couldn't shake it but knew that he couldn't let it distract him. The match was started and it was pretty evenly matched. He finally pulled out a win. He walked back to the locker room area and saw this other man sitting there. He saw the other man with his head low. Something about this other man made him think he knew him. But it couldn't be he was relatively new to this and he knows the other man is too. He didn't know this other mans name. He went over to where his things were and accidentally bumped into the other man. "Oh sorry man didn't mean to bump into you." John said.

Randy looked up at John. "It's ok John. Accidents happen."

John couldn't put his mind around it. How did this guy know his name? He was announced as the prototype. John looked down at the other man. His eyes looked very familiar. No it couldn't be could it? Could it be his long lost friend? The one he tried to find so many times. No it's not possible. "Randy?" John asked

"It is you John oh my god man how have you been? It's been what 15 years?" Randy asked

"16 actually man. I'm doing well. I'm finally doing what I love. Man how have you been? I know it sounds corny but man I've tried looking for you for so many years. I missed my best friend." John said.

"You have? Well you didn't look good enough John. But man it is so good to see you again. I can't believe it's you. I thought maybe it was when I saw your eyes before you pinned me. That is why you beat me. I was distracted" Randy said with a smile.

The two talked for hours upon hours. They decided to go have some dinner. They went to a quiet dinner and talked some more and ate. After that they were inseparable. They did everything together. They went on double dates together. They went to clubs together they watched football games together. It was so nice to have each other back in their lives. Time passed and as it did it felt like the last 16 years of being without their best friend was not there. They felt like they were always there.

In March of 2002 Randy was called to the WWE headquarters. He went there and was shocked. They wanted Randy to be an official WWE superstar. He was so happy to hear that because it was his dream. He realized that it was only him though that John wasn't being asked the same. As happy as this made him he was saddened also. He didn't want to lose John's friendship again. He went back to his place which he shared with John. "What did they want Randy?" John asked

"They want me to become an official WWE superstar." Randy said with a frown.

"Are you serious? Man that is great." he said seeing the frown on Randy face. "What is the frown for man? This is your dream come true."

"Yea but they only asked me. I don't want to lose our friendship again John. It was hard when I was 5 it is just as hard now." Randy explained.

"Man you won't lose my friendship. I will always be your friend. And you will always be my best friend. So go to the WWE and become one of the biggest superstars they have. I will be here waiting for my chance." John said while giving his best friend a hug.

"You are not only my friend John you are my best friend. And that hasn't changed in 17 years." Randy said while returning the hug.

John was excited for his best friend. They had reconnected so easily and it did scare John also. He didn't want to lose his friend again. But he couldn't let Randy give up his dream. He wouldn't let it happen. Besides they were adults now they control who they can and can't talk to. As he saw Randy leave to go to the WWE he smiled. "I will call you tonight Randy." John said.

"Ok bye John. Talk to you tonight." Randy said flashing a smile.

That night John watched as Randy lost his first official match as a WWE superstar. John felt bad for Randy. But just as John had told him John picked up his phone and dialed his number. "John?" Randy answered his phone.

"Yea man how are you doing?" John asked

"Oh my god that was the most thrilling thing that has ever happened. It was so fun out there and even though I lost it still felt great. I can't wait for you to become a WWE superstar and experience what I just did." Randy said.

"In time Randy in time." John said. "Well I need to go. I got a date with that blonde from last week. I don't recall her name. Trishy or something like that."

"Trixy?" Randy asked

"Yea that's it Trixy." John said. "She drives me crazy with that strawberry blonde hair and those sexy blue eyes." He smiled at the thought of the beauty.

"Ok well I will talk to you tomorrow then. Bye John. Have fun with Trixy." Randy said before he hung up the phone. Randy knew Trixy. He had known her for about 3 months. She was sexy no doubt about that. Trixy was her in ring name and it fit her. Her real name was April. He made a mistake of calling her Ape one time and man as quick as she was she kicked his ass in no time. He knew not to call her that anymore. John and April were cute together and he is glad they are. Randy was now in his hotel room wishing he had his own "Trixy" to play with. He turned on the TV and started flipping through the channels. He eventually got tired of that. He turned off the TV and decided to go down to the hotel bar. He knew it would be packed with WWE superstars and diva's so maybe he could find his very own "Trixy". Randy walked into the bar and looked around. Yep he saw everyone there. There was this one diva in particular. She was about 5'8 and about 130 lbs. She had beautiful blonde hair. A little on the dark side. With bright green streaks. He walked over to her. "Hi is this seat taken?" Randy asked with a smile.

"No please join me. Today is my first day here and I don't know anyone." She shyly said.

"Hey same here. Today is my first day also. My name is Randy. Randy Orton." Randy said reaching out his hand.

"Orton? Is your father "cowboy" Bob Orton?" she asked with a smile popping on her face.

"Yea it is. I take it you're a fan?" Randy said.

"Yes I am. My dad use to watch him with me. He was daddy's favorite wrestler." she said while taking his hand. "My name is Winter Joy."

"Winter Joy? Is that your real name or your in ring name?" Randy asked

"My real name. my parents weren't even hippies' they just liked the name. I was born on March 31st 1980 and if I was born like 30 minutes later my parents would have named me April. Can you believe that?" she said.

"hey I know someone by the name April. And wow you were born on March 31st 1980? You are like a day older than me. I was an April fool's baby." Randy said while laughing.

"Oh wow how funny." she said while laughing also.

Randy sat there and talked with winter for what felt like hours. They talked about everything. She had the most beautiful smile he had ever seen and her eyes made his heart skip a beat. As the bar was closing Randy and Winter went for a walk. It was a little chilly out and since Randy had a hoodie on and a shirt underneath it and Winter just had a shirt on Randy decided to give his hoodie to Winter. He helped her put it over her head and as the hoodie came down around her body he could feel her shake. He placed his hands on her arms and started rubbing them before bringing her close to him. He wrapped his arms around her trying to get her to stop shaking. She looked up at him and saw his piercing blue gray eyes. She felt weak at the knees. He looked down at her beautiful green eyes. He couldn't help himself he brought her in closer and kissed her softly. She threw her arms around his neck as they kissed. After about a minute Randy pulled away slightly and whispered in her ear. "Will you go out with me tomorrow night?"

"Yes I will" she answered. They walked into the hotel and went to the elevator. They got in and up to her floor. Randy walked her to her door and kissed her again softly. "Randy you are amazing." She said before opening her door and disappearing inside. Randy turned around and went to the elevator. He got on the elevator and went to his floor. He went to his room and unlocked the door and went in. He lay on his bed thinking of the nights events. He couldn't help but smile. Randy pulled out his phone noticing it was 3 am. He texted John. "I just met the most beautiful woman in the world. I have a date with her tomorrow. Hope your date went good." He sent the message and got up and went into the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and put his sweat pants on and went back into the bathroom. He noticed his phone had a message. "Date is still going *wink wink* and I am glad you found a girl" John had messaged Randy back. Randy couldn't help but smile. It was 3 am and John was still with Trixy. Randy drifted off to sleep.

The next couple months had passed and Randy spent all his free time with Winter. John had spent all his free time with Trixy. The two friends would talk every day. They didn't keep anything from each other. John knew how much Randy liked Winter and he was happy for him. But today John was also happy for another reason. John had just gotten back from a meeting at the WWE headquarters. He was officially a WWE superstar. He decided not to tell Randy because he wanted to surprise him. John was a little sad because he had to leave his Trixy behind. But he was happy he got to see his best friend again. John went back to his place and called Trixy.

"Hey babe what's up?" John asked

"Nothing much but I have some great news baby." She said

"What's that? I got some good news to babe." John said.

"I'm a WWE diva. My first official day is June 27th. I will be seen in a promo with Lita. Lita is going to take me under her wing in a storyline." She said with excitement in her voice.

"Oh my god this is incredible. I make my WWE debut on June 27th. I will be challenging Kurt Angle." John said. He smiled with excitement himself. This means his girl can still be right by his side. "Babe we better get ready the 27th is only 2 days away" John said

"Yea I know I am packing already." she said.

"Me too babe. So I better go. Bye babe" John said as he hung up.

Finally June 27th came and John was nervous as hell. He wore his ring attire and waited behind the curtain. In an area that no one could see him just in case Randy came around. John was waiting for his queue. Kurt was out there in the ring talking shit about everything. John was actually getting annoyed at Kurt. Finally his queue came and he walked down the ramp to the ring. A few people knew who he was like JR so he felt good about that. He jumped into the ring and walked up to Kurt. Kurt asked who the hell he was. "John Cena" John said into a mic. Kurt then said some other shit and eventually put a mic to John's mouth "_ruthless aggression"_ John said. He then attacked Kurt and they wrestled back and forth and John almost had the best of Kurt Angle but in the end it was Angle that won. John walked into the back. As he went through the curtain he was met with blue gray eyes staring at him. John saw the smile that was on the face of his best friend. "Hi Randy. Did you miss me?" John said with a smile

"Why the hell didn't you tell me you were brought up to the big leagues?" Randy said with a smile while giving his best friend a hug. Just then John looked behind Randy to a beautiful blonde hair with green highlights woman.

"This must be Winter. I have heard so much about you. It is a pleasure to finally meet you." He said while reaching out his hand.

"Rands has told me all about you." She said while shaking his hand. Just then a beautiful strawberry blonde girl came up to John and jumped in his arms.

"Baby that was incredible. It sucks you lost but you looked so good doing what you did out there." Trixy said looking at the other diva in front of her man. "And who are you?" she asked Winter.

"I'm Winter Randy's girl" she said with a smile

"Oh you are the infamous Winter. It's nice to finally meet you. I hope we can become good friends." She said while smiling at the diva.

"I'm sure we can. Want to hang out now? Winter asked.

"Sure lets go you can show me around." Trixy said while linking arms with Winter. The two divas walked away talking and giggling.

John and Randy looked at each other. "Great they are going to be inseparable aren't they?" John said.

"Yea but its ok cause that means you and I can hang out like old times." Randy said. "Now come on let's show you around and introduce you to some people."

"Ok" John said. The two friend started walking the halls Randy would introduce John to everyone he knew.


	3. Chapter 3 Accident

The two friends walked down the hall talking. They hadn't gotten to spend much time together. Randy had been spending all his free time with his girlfriend. John has been spending all his free time with his girlfriend also. So the two friends decided that they would take one day a week and spend it with each other. The ultimate guy's night once a week. They decided that they were going to get some of the guys together to play a little poker. It was now 2004 and it had been 2 years since they came to the WWE official. John was still with April and Randy was still with Winter. They were both happy in their personal lives. They were happy in their professional lives. They were both on cloud nine. John picked up his phone and dialed his friend Stone Cold Steve Austin.

"Hello?" Austin answered

"Hey Steve. Randy and i are going to have a poker night. We wanted to know if you wanted to come. This is John by the way." John said.

"Oh hey John. I would love to. I will bring the beer. Do we need anything else? Want me to invite anyone else? Like Shane or Hunter or maybe Shawn?" Austin asked

"Invite anyone you want. This is going to be the ultimate guy's night. We will order tons of food and drink. So bring as much beer as you want." John said

"Ok will see you later. About 7 ish?" Austin asked.

"Yea sounds great see you then." John said.

John and Randy went to get the stuff they needed for their ultimate guys night. They drove to the store. "Ok John what do you want for tonight? Chips salsa? What do you want?" Randy asked. They had been walking around the store trying to find things they wanted. John kept walking around in circles.

"I don't know rand. Ugh why does this seem so hard? It uses to not be like this." John said.

"Ugh john lets pick some stuff. Its 5:30 and we need to get back to the hotel. I am just really glad that there isn't a show tonight." Randy said.

They went through the store one more time and just picked things up and put all the stuff in the basket. They went to the checkout and put everything onto the counter. "$175?" randy said. "Oh my god I hope we are hungry." John laughed.

"It's a good thing that we have people coming by. Let's get going." John said.

They walked out the store and went to randy's rental car. As they got to the car randy's phone rang. "Hello?" randy's asked

"Hey baby. Are you having fun yet?" winter asked

"Just got done buying snacks. We walked around the damn store for like an hour and a half with nothing in the basket. John couldn't decide what he wanted." Randy said.

"Oh I am so sorry baby. Well enjoy your boy's night. I will see you later. Love you lots." winter said.

"Ok babe love you lots too." randy said.

The two friends got into the car and started driving back to the hotel. They got there at about 6:30. They only had about 30 minutes before their friends started arriving. They went up to the hotel room. April was staying with winter that night so john and randy used john and Aprils room. They set up the table and put all the snacks away. Shortly after there was a knock on the door. John went and answered. As he opened the door he saw the Texas rattle snake standing there carrying 2 24 packs of beer. He smiled as john let him into the hotel room. "Glad you could make it Steve. Who else is coming? Did you get hold of anyone else?" john asked

"Yea hunter Shawn and Dwayne will be here and also Shane. I hope Dwayne behaves himself. I don't want to have to stun him." Austin said with a laugh.

"Man you mean we have to put up with that egotistical maniac?" randy said with a smile.

"This coming from the self proclaimed "legend Killer"?" hunter said while walking into the room.

"Shut it hunter." randy said.

The friends talked while they waited for the rest of their friends to show up. Showily everyone showed up and soon they were all ready to play some cards.

"Pass the beer around." Shane said. "I'm ready to win some money... ok so I will probably lose money but I am ready to have some fun."

They all laughed. All the friends enjoyed playing cards. Hunter talked about his wife (Shane's sister) and how happy he was. He kept saying he couldn't wait to become a father. Shane kept trying to change the subject. He didn't like to hear his brother in law talk about his sister. He loved his sister but he didn't want to hear anything personal.

"So Austin when are you officially retiring?" Hunter asked

"I don't know yet. This year sometime. How do you like that united states championship john?" Austin asked.

"I f**kin love it. I can't wait to get that we championship. And you know i will get it." John said.

The friends all laughed as they agreed. The friends continued to talk and play cards. At the end of the night john won $100, randy won $50, hunter won $50, Shawn also won $50 and Shawn lost about $200. After the friends left john and randy cleaned up and decided to watch a movie. As they watched the movie john's phone rang.

"Hello?" john asked

"Mar. cent this is Officer Menendez. Do you have a minute?"

"Yes. What is this about?" john asked

"I regret to inform you that there has been a car accident and your mother and father has been seriously hurt.

"Oh my god i am on my way. What hospital are they in?"

The officer told john what hospital they were in. John was happy that they were in Dallas for the match he was in last night and they weren't going home until the weekend. John got up for where he was sitting.

"Whets wrong john? What happened?" randy asked

"Please call April and tell her that my parents have been in an accident. Hey are in the hospital. I have to go." john said while running out of the room. John made his way to his car. He got into his rental and left for the hospital. He probably was speeding while he was driving to the hospital. He didn't care though. His parents were in the hospital and he had to get there. His family mints everything to him and he was frantic. He pulled his phone out and started dialing his brother dam's number.

"Dam nit no answer." john said to himself. He decided to leave a message. "Dan its john something has happened please give me a call when you get this." john hung up the phone. As soon as john hung up the phone it started to ring. "Hello?" john asked hoping it was Dan.

"Baby? Randy just told me. Are you ok? What hospital?" she asked.

"Babe i am fine." john said. John told her what hospital and then told her he loved her and hung up. He pulled into hospital parking lot. He got out of his car and started running to the entrance to the err. Just as he got to the door his phone rang. "Hello?" john said while answering

"John? It's Dan what's wrong?" Dan asked

"Its mom and dad they were in a car accident they are in the hospital and i am there now but vie not gone in yet." john said

"Ok i am on my way i will tell the other guys. Will be there soon. Bye john." Dan said while hanging up the phone.

John looked at his phone as his brother hung up the phone. He didn't give him a chance to say anything. All he told him was mom and dad were in an accident and were in the hospital. John walked through the doors and went up to the counter.

"May i help you sir?" the young lady behind the counter.

"My name is john cent and my parents were brought here after they were in an accident." John said

She looked at clip board. "Oh yes they are in 1a but there is an officer here that wanted to talk to you before you could even conceder going into see them." she said

"Thank you..." he looked at her name tag. "Sally. Thank you again" he turned around and the officer was walking towards john.

"Officer Menendez?" john asked

"Yea. Mr. Cena i am so sorry for what's going on." He said

"What happened?" john asked

"They were driving to what i think was a restaurant and although they were following the speed limit the car coming towards them was not. To make it worse the other driver was completely drunk. He didn't make it and neither did his wife. But their little girl is alive." the officer said.

"They had a little girl? How old?" john asked.

"She is 6 years old. Her name is Tasha" the officer said.

"Did she get hurt at all?" john asked.

"Tasha was not hurt at all. She was lucky." the officer said.

"Good. Now about my parents? How bad are they hurt?" john asked

"Mr. Cena your parents aren't hurt extremely bad but they are bad enough. I am so sorry." he said.

"Thank you officer. Can i go see my parents now?" john asked

"I have nothing more to tell you but i don't think you can go in yet. But lets ask the doctor." he said

They walked over to the counter. "So am i able to see my parents sally?" She looked up at him. She then went over a doctor and was talking to him. She pointed at john and then continued to talk to the doctor. The doctor went over to john. "Doc can i go see my parents?"

"Mr. Cena your parents are both unconscious. Everything is good and there shouldn't be any problems they just have to wake up." the dry said.

Just then john looks to the entrance and see April, winter and randy walked in. April ran up to john and jumped in his arms

"Oh my god baby how are they?" she asked while the others walked up and joined them.

"They are unconscious but other than that they are fine. At least that is what the doc here says." john said.

"I'm sorry man. Did you contact Dan or any of the others?" Randy asked

"I talked to Dan but that is all he was going to tell the others and then get here. Randy I don't know if I can do this." John said.

Randy went over to his best friend and put his arm around his shoulder. Randy knows how important his family is to John. Randy has known John since he was 3 and spent a lot of time with the Cena's before he moved. He loved spending time with the Cena's they were a nice family. They were always treating Randy like he was one of their own. After John and Randy reconnected a few years back that picked back up. Randy wasn't as close to his family as he could have been but that was because his parents didn't want him to be a professional wrestler. The Cena's were always encouraging. "John you will make this through. I am here and so is April and Winter. You are not alone." Randy said looking down at his best friend.

"thank you Randy." John said.

"you would do the same for me John." Randy said.

"yes I would." John said.

The girls looked at each other. They knew that Randy and John had a kind of bond. It didn't bother them. April wished that John would come to her instead of Randy but she wasn't upset. Winter wished the same thing. They both think there is more to their friendship than what they say. Not love feelings. Not like they love the boys. But something like something happened in their past. The girls never did ask the boys about it. They both figured that if they wanted to tell them then the guys would. April walked over to John and put her arms around his waist. And hugged him. He put his arms around her and pulled her close. Winter went over to Randy and did the same. Randy was in love with Winter and Winter was in love with him. Randy was going to ask her to marry him he just had to find the right time.

"Mr. Cena?" the doctor said

"yes?" John said

"your parents are awake would you like to go see them?" the doctor said.

"yes. Can my girl and best friends come in also?" John asked

"not right now. They are weak and need to rest so please don't stay too long." the doctor said.

"ok." John said while giving April a kiss. John then walked down the hall following the doctor. He went into the room that the doctor pointed to. He ran over to his mom's and dad's side. He grabbed both their hands and stared at them both.

"honey we are ok. So stop your worrying." his mother said.

"I called Dan. He is on his way here. I don't know if the others are coming." John said.

"oh my baby boy. I am so sorry you have to go through with this." his mom said.

"mom its ok. As long as you two are ok." John said looking at both his parents. "April, Winter, and Randy are outside. They all send their love."

"oh my Randy pandy is here?" his mother said.

"yes. I asked if they could come with me but the doctor said that you were too weak and that I couldn't stay very long either. Mom. Why isn't dad talking?" John said.

"oh honey he broke his jaw. He can't talk." she said. "can't you see his eyes though?"

"yea mom I see them." John said looking at his dad. His dad's eyes were rolling as the other two talk.

John looked at his watch. It was time for him to go. He stood up and gave his mom a kiss on the forehead and one to his dad's forehead also. "I will be back first thing in the morning." John said.

He walked out of the room and down the hall to his friends. It had been a few hours since he had talked to Dan so he got his phone out and called him. "hello?" Dan said

"hey where are you?" John asked

"look up little brother." Dan said while walking into the waiting room with his other brothers.

John hung up his phone and gave Dan and the others a hug. "I just got back from seeing mom and dad. They are resting. Dad broke his jaw so he can't talk with his mouth but his eyes do a lot of talking. Oh and Randy mom asked me "oh is my Randy pandy here?" ha-ha I told her you were but that the doctor wouldn't let you go in. now I need to go back to the hotel. I got their room key and when I come in the morning I will bring them some stuff." John said.

"ok John. Are you ok?" Matt asked.

"I will be fine. Just need to sleep. See you guys later" John gave all his brothers a hug and took April by the hand and led her out of the hospital with Randy and Winter close behind. They went back to hotel. John was happy he wasn't alone. All he needed to do was be with someone. He gave Randy and Winter a hug as they disappeared into their own hotel room. Putting his arm around April as they continued to their hotel room. He opened the door and led April into the room. He went over to the bed and laid down motioning for April to join him. All he wanted to do tonight is cuddle. Little did John know but Randy was in his hotel room with Winter worried about his friend. He remembers John like this a long time ago. Ok he remembers but doesn't remember. He was only 5 when he saw John like this. Yes they have grown up but Randy sees how much John's eyes look that of a 7 year old right now.


	4. Chapter 4 Memories

Early the next morning John woke up feeling April's head on his chest. He tried moving off the bed without disturbing her but failed. "Baby where you going?" she asked. "Going to go to my parents room and get some things for them and then I was going to head to the hospital." John said. "Baby it is only 2 am. You can't go to the hospital for a few hours." she said. "Oh hell it's only 2? Why the hell is I awake?" John said while lying back down. She laid her head back on his chest and fell back asleep. John laid there just staring off into space. He remembered the night so well. The night he lost his little sister. He was 7 and it was the reason they moved. John was suppose to be watching his little 3 year old sister when an accident happened.

~START FLASHBACK~

John was teaching his little sister how to ride a bike. She was doing really well just peddling as fast as her little legs would let her. She was going up and down the sidewalk on the block. She had stopped to talk to another kid. He was 4 years old and they were talking about building blocks. John was at his porch sitting down watching his little sister. He saw that she was talking to the neighbor kid named Benjamin. When all of a sudden John looked past the two kids to a car coming right at them. John ran as fast as he could to get to his sister and Benjamin. As he reached the two young ones the car came right at them and him all of them. John was thrown back when the car impacted him. Luckily he managed to push Benjamin slightly. He still got hit by the car but his injuries were not so bad. But his little sister Angelina had taken the most damage. John leaned over his little sister trying to get her to open her eyes. Benjamin ran into get his mother and returned a short time later. His mother had her cell phone out when they got to John. She was calling 911. Benjamin ran over to John's parents house and knocked on the door. Soon his mother Carol came to the door.

"Benjamin I am sorry but Angelina isn't here right now." she said

"I know ma'am that is why I am here. She has been hit by a car. Mom has called 911." Benjamin explained.

"What?" Carol asked as tears started flowing from her eyes. She left her home and started walking behind Benjamin. She saw the car in her neighbors yard and gasped at the sight of her daughter's body laying motionless on the ground under John.

"John what happened?" she asked with tears flowing from her eyes freely.

"Mom I was watching her ride her bike then she stopped to talk to Ben." John's voice was shaky as he finished his thought. "Then I saw a car coming straight towards them. I got up mom I ran to them but I wasn't quick enough. I am sorry mom. So very sorry. Please don't hate me mom. I didn't mean for this to happen." John was crying now

Carol didn't hate John. She was sad at the fact that her daughter was down but she didn't hate her son. Carol looked up from her daughters body and saw an ambulance approaching her. The ambulance got to a complete stop and the EMT's got out and headed over to Angelina. 2 of the EMT's were working Angelina and one headed over to Benjamin and one to John. The EMT's got Angelina onto a stretcher and put her in the ambulance. John and Benjamin were fine so they didn't need to be taken to the hospital. John looked at his mom and she was still crying. She asked if she could ride in the ambulance with her daughter but they said no. The ambulance left and Carol went into the house to get her keys. She explained things to her husband and even though he wanted to go to the hospital with her he didn't. He had to watch the kids.

"Mom can I go with you?" John asked

"No son you can't. You need to stay here with your dad. I am sorry. But son I love you and will never ever hate you. Ok?" she said

"Ok mom. Give Angelina a hug from me please." John said while giving his mom a hug.

"I will son." she returned the hug. With that she turned and left the house.

That was the last time John had seen his sister.

~END FLASHBACK~

John groaned as he looked at the clock. "Damnit it is only 4 am." John said to himself. Then John had an idea. He picked up his phone that was on the stand next to the bed and texted Randy. "Going to go work out to let off some steam would you like to join me? John" John pushed the send button. John knew Randy would be awake. And he also knew that Randy would want to work out. John knew that Randy was always up for a work out. Soon his phone beeped. He received a text message "yea will meet you in the gym in 5 minutes. Randy" John got up from the bed making sure not to disturb April and went into the bathroom with his ready packed gym bag. He closed the door to the bathroom and changed into his workout clothes. He left the bathroom and went to the desk in the room and left a note for his sleeping girlfriend. He then left the hotel room and made his way to the gym. He got there and didn't see Randy anywhere. John went over to the treadmill and started walking. Soon Randy joined him. "So are you ok man? Randy asked

"Yeah just needed to clear my head" John said

"No I don't believe that you are ok. How can you be? Your parents were in a car accident. And John man I have seen that look in your face before. Don't forget I have known you most of your life. So spill man." Randy said

John looked over at his best friend. He knew the look Randy was referring to. After his sister died he drew within himself. He stopped talking to Randy and all of his other friends. He had stopped eating and stopped watching wrestling. He was lost. He couldn't save his little sister and that tore him up.

"Randy please I can't talk about her right now. Not with my parents in the hospital." John said

"John you need to talk to someone. It will help you feel better." Randy insisted

"NO! I don't need to talk to someone. I tried that once and it didn't work. I am fine." John said while turning off the treadmill and then moving over to the weight bench. "You going to spot me or do I have to find someone else?"

"I will do it." a tall dark haired man with tattoos came over to them. "I will spot you if your friend here wont." the stranger said

"No man I got him. Thanks though" Randy said while walking over to John to spot him.

"No prob Randy. Nice to see you by the way. It has been far too long. You too John." he said.

"Do we know you?" John asked while sitting up.

"You use too." he said

"Would you like to give us a clue as to who you are?" Randy said

"BBBEEEENNNN" shrieked April as she came into the gym. She ran over to him and jumped into his arms and gave him a big hug. Seeing that John stood up and went over to his girlfriend and the stranger.

"Babe do you know this guy?" John asked while pointing to the stranger.

"Yes baby I do. His name is Ben. I grew up next to him. Well mostly. He moved next door to me when he was 5. Has been my best friend ever since. Ha-ha we even worked at pizza hut together through high school" she explained. She then looked at Ben. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming? Oh my god it is so good to see you."

"It was an all of a sudden thing. Sorry A.P." he said

"You are the only one that can call me that. It is far too close to the nickname I don't like." April said.

"Yea who knew that would stick all through school?" Ben said.

"Excuse me but do WE know you?" Randy said while pointing a finger between John and himself.

"Oh you must not remember me. But that is ok. It has been just under 20 years since either of you have seen me." Ben said.

"Wait do you mean my neighbor Ben? From when I was 7 Ben?" John said

"Yea that is me. After you and Randy moved away my family moved to Wyoming. My new neighbor was April. She and I became fast friends. At least that is how I remember it." Ben said while looking over at April."Yea that is how it happened alright. But I didn't know he knew you two." April looked at Ben

"I did tell you when you started dating John that I knew a couple WWE superstars. They just wouldn't recognize me." Ben said. "I didn't realize that this was the John you were dating."

"Yep this is the John. He is such a cutie." she said looking at John.

"Hey is there a party here and I wasn't invited?" Winter came up behind everyone.

"Hey babe." Randy said while making his way to his girl. Randy leaned in and gave Winter a soft sensual kiss.

"Oh baby don't do that. We have things to do today. We can't just spend all day in bed." Winter said while blushing.

"You are right babe. John we better hurry up so we can get back to the hospital." Randy said while John went to lift more weights. John knew that his friend was only trying to help but he didn't want to rush back to the hospital. He hated seeing his parents hurt in a way he couldn't help. About an hour and a half later John and the rest went up to their rooms to shower and change. John went over to April and put his arms around her waist.

"Want to join me in the shower baby?" John whispered in her ear.

"Keep up the whispering in the ear and you will be getting more than a shower John. You know how that affects me." April said.

"Exactly" John said with an evil smile on his face. He leaned in closer to her ear and started whispering sweet nothings. April started getting Goosebumps as she put her arms around John's neck and pulled him in for a long passionate kiss. They moved their way into the bathroom. The kiss broke once they got into the bathroom. John quickly turned the water on in the shower making sure it wasn't too hot or too cold. He looked at his girlfriend and started kissing her again. His hands slipped down her arms and to her shirt. His hands made their way up her body under her shirt. He brought her shirt up and over her head and threw it on the floor. He kisses his way down her neck stopping just under her ear. Kissing that spot knowing it would drive her crazy he reached behind her and undid her bra taking it off and throwing it on the floor on top of her shirt. As he continues kissing right under her ear his hands slipped down her body and to her shorts. His hands went into her shorts and started to pull them down. Then there was a knock on the door. John looked at April as she shrugged her shoulders not knowing who would be at the door. "Baby I will be right back don't go anywhere. And finish undressing." John said while leaving the bathroom closing the door behind him. He walked over to the door and opened it.

"What do you want Hunter?" John asked.

"I heard about your parents. Stephanie and I wanted to make sure you were ok." Hunter said.

"I am fine Hunter. I was actually… umm….. Busy" John said while motioning to the bathroom.

"Oh I am sorry. If you need anything John let me know." Hunter said while leaving.

John then quickly went back into the bathroom being attacked as he walked into the bathroom. April quickly took John's clothes off and led him to the shower. They stepped into the shower and he pinned her against the wall and kissed her with so much passion. Her hands roaming John's body making their way down past his waist softly touching John. John could feel himself get more aroused.

About an hour later Randy and Winter were in the lobby patiently waiting for his best friend soon the elevator opened and John and April walked into the lobby. John and April had gone to his parents room and got a bag together for them. It was only 8 am and the two couples were pretty hungry.

"So do you guys want to eat before heading to the hospital?" John asked

"I am so hungry I could eat a whole cow." Randy said. The other three looked at Randy. "What I am hungry is that a crime?" Randy continued.

"No baby but so hungry you can eat a whole cow? What the heck?" Winter asked

"It's an expression." Randy said while bringing his girl close to him.

"Ok let's go before Randy eats a desk or something." John said.

"John do you want me to hurt you?" Randy said

"Hey April what are you doing today?" Ben came walking up.

"We are going to breakfast then to the hospital to see John's parents." April explained.

"Would you like to come BJ" John asked using the nickname he gave Ben when they were kids.

"Thanks I would love to JC" Ben answered

The 5 friends went to Ihop for breakfast and ate while talking about their lives. Ben didn't know about John's parents and since he knew them long ago he asked if he could go and say hi.

"Ok are we ready to go to the hospital?" John asked.

"Yea lets go" the rest said in unison.

They drove to the hospital and as John walked in he saw all his brothers there. "Did you guys sleep last night?" John asked his brothers

"On the chairs here. It isn't like we have a lot of money John." John's brother Sean said.

"Don't give me that Sean. You know I would have gotten you all rooms. But no one told me you needed them." John said

"John we are fine here. If we are here any longer though I will be taking you up on that offer." Dan said.

"Ok Dan. So have you heard anything new about mom and dad?" John asked

"No they haven't said anything else." Dan said while looking behind John. "Who is that John?" he asked pointing to Ben.

"BJ" John said.

"Oh you don't mean the kid who was talking to….." Dan hung his head down.

"Yes Dan. The same. He is in the WWE now. He is my girl's best friend." John said.

"Hey BJ how are you doing?" Dan asked

"Not too bad. How are you?" Ben asked back

"What are you guys talking about? Who was this BJ guy talking to?" Sean asked

Sean was the youngest and he didn't know about Angelina. He had never met her. The fact that his parents never brought her up except on her birthday John wasn't really surprised Sean didn't know about her. Her birthday always seemed to come around when Sean was at some sort of camp during the summer.

"Sean we will tell you later. Right now is not a good time." John said. "Let me get you all some rooms at the hotel. Even if mom and dad do get released today, which I doubt, you wont be going anywhere for a few days."

"Thanks John. We appreciate it." Dan said as the dr approached.

"You are all the Cena family right?" the dr asked.

"Yes all of us are. What is the news of our parents? Will they be ok?" John asked.

"They will be fine. I need to keep them in the hospital for about a week just to make sure. With your dad's jaw broken I want to make sure it sets correctly." The dr said.

"Ok thank you dr. May we see them now?" John asked

"Yes but only about 5 at a time." The dr said.

"Do you mind if Randy, Winter, April, Ben, and I go in first?" John asked turning to his brothers.

"No go ahead." Dan said.

John and the rest started walking down the hall. John took his phone out and called the hotel to make arrangements for his brothers. After that he hung up the phone and walked into his parents room."Mom and dad?" John said.

"In here sweetie." his mom said from the bathroom.

"Mom and dad I have some surprises for you." John said with a smile on his face. John knew his parents loved Randy and April but he had not introduced them to Winter before. And even though they knew Ben from long ago he wasn't sure they would recognize him. About a minute later John's mom came out of the bathroom and slipped into her bed. John had completely forgotten his dad couldn't get out of bed. That and the fact that his dad couldn't talk made it to where John didn't see him there.

"Is that my Randy Pandy? And my daughter in law April?" his mom said.

"Yes its me ma. And I want you to meet my girl. Her name is Winter." Randy said.

"Nice to meet you dear." John's mom said. She noticed a tall slender figure behind Randy and thought she recognized him. "Is that young Benjamin?"

"Oh my god mom? You remember him?" John asked with his mouth staying open.

"Of course I remember him. He was such a sweet boy. Come over here and give me a hug. It has been far too long." she said motioning Ben to come to her bed.

The next week was a busy one. John couldn't take the entire week off but he did take a few days off to make preparations at his parents house for when they returned. He hired a nurse to make sure his mom wasn't over doing herself. Randy, April, Winter, and Ben all wanted to stay with the Cena's but knew they couldn't take the time off from work. When the Cena's were released and was able to travel Dan had made the arrangements to get them home. John was at the house when they made it home but regrettably he had to leave the next day to get to RAW.


End file.
